Reflection
by Lord Kass
Summary: What would you do if one morning you woke up and you weren't where you were when you fell asleep and everyone knows you? Some want you dead,some want answers and some have the answers you seek..
1. prelude: In fates hands now

'There it is...the Gold'

'But...But...But...'

'Stop studdering'

Standing knee deep in cool blue water was a woman wearing a lose white shirt with a red sash tied around her waist. Her hair,wet and untied was plastered against her skin,glistening and revealing that she had been in deeper water moments earlier. She glared back at the lanky man still in the dingy and bit back what was truely on her mind,she could not blame him for fearing what they were doing,but the fact that he seemed to always be scared of whatever they did was what annoyed her.

'Isn't this treasure cursed?'

'Most of the treasure out there is cursed! What's your point?'

'Well...Then,why do you want it?'

'Because I'm a pirate...and so are you,the last time I checked...unless you lost your nerve'

'No..what I mean is...isn't what we normally blunder and pilfer good enough?'

'No'

The woman had almost become amused with the way the arguement had been going but her face fell serious once again,a dark look spread across her eyes and her mind became clouded with thoughts. The man just looked forelongly at his captain,she had turned her gaze away from him now,he wished there was a way he could convince her that this was a fool's errand. He would risk his life for her but this was just plain stupid,going after treasure,knowing that it was cursed...knowing what the curse was and still not caring...no,there had to be something deeper going on here then just going for cursed treasure...He had known this woman long before they became pirates,and understood that she generally had other motives for her actions that she never indulged...not even to him,which hurt a little...

'What's happened to you? Ever since...Ever since...Well,you've changed-the whole crew can see it.'

'What are you saying Daniels?'

'Just that...'

'Hmmm?'

'I don't want to see anything happen to you. I'm worried about you. You don't need to do this. You can stop...just...please stop'

The woman had been gazing at her ship but the words of her first mate and best friend caused her to close her eyes and sigh deeply,what he said had some truth to it though that only made her decision all that much harder...she hated it when he made her head listen to her heart,it hurt and that was a sign of weakness,she could not allow herself to be weak...never again...she growled inwardly at herself for letting her mind slip to the thought of what hurt her and caused her to change...but it was fate and that was just that. Slowly she reopened her eyes,her mind already made up and a strange determined yet almost sereen look crossed her face,she allowed her eyes to show the true feelings she had been keeping inside of her the whole time. When she spoke,her tone was not harsh nor dark like it had been moments before,but soft and comforting like one would when trying to calm a young child,her old self showed through despite her still commanding stance.

'When you joined my crew, you promised to do what I told you..correct'

'Aye'

'Then do me one thing'

'Go back to the ship an tell everyone that I'm dead'

'WHAT!?'

Daniels stood suddenly,causing the boat to shake and threatened to capsize-he was forced to sit back down or fall face first into the waters that the woman stood in so calmly.

'No! I can't do that..Why!?'

'Well, its become clear to me that I can only do this on my own'

'Wha...But...'

'DANIELS!'

The woman snapped,spinning back around to face him,a pistol in her hand and ready to shoot him if he continued to deny her orders. He could see just now how much pain she was in,and the fact that he had to do this,not because his captain had ordered him to...but because his friend had asked him,it pained him as well...He gave a nod,more to himself but an equally determined look appeared on his face with a lopsided smirk.

'So,This' it,captain? I never thought this' how it would end'

'I know but we have had our adventures,close calls and fun..its time for me to step aside and let someone else have the fun'

'Sappouse so'

'I'll never forget you Daniels'

'Aye,take care'

'We'll meet again one day...I promise'

Daniels knew the conversation was over with another nod he pushed the dingy away from the shore and began to row back to the ship near the horizon. The woman watched her old friend become a small speck on the ocean,with a sigh she shook her head and looked over her shoulder. There was her fate,within the walls of the deep cavern behind her,with a smirk she turned her back to the sea and walked into the dark unknown with a smile on her face and a soft tune on her lips.

Sometimes the hardest thing to do is say good-bye to the one's you love.

Following the path of life,we make our choices-some are for the better and some are not...

When you end up messing with the powers of the unknown-your path changes drastically.

No matter how hard you try,even if you are all alone-what you do will affect everyone who knows and loves you.

Walking the path between light and darkness...expect the unexpected...and become just another shadow in a sea of shadows...


	2. Chapter 1

The air was warmer then she remembered it being in her basement room,and as she felt herself being pulled to conciousness it felt like she had been sleeping on sand,her skin feeling irritated and dry. Holly didn't seem to care,she both loved and adored the hot and sand,yawning loudly she rolled on her side. She would have slept longer if only someone would stop jabbing her in the ribs with something really sharp,it felt like a stick or something else as annoying.

'Kira! Stop it!'

She growled angerly and flailed one arm above her as if trying to chase away the person she assumed was trying to wake her by annoyance.But this only gained another sharp poke in her side and she groaned,eyes flying open she was ready to tell the young girl off for being a brat when her eyes actually focused on what she was starring at. At first she had thought it was some stupid baton but as the light and dizziness faded from her eyes she soon realized,there was a sword pointed at her face,still this was nothing new for her-she loved swords and more then one person would steal her weapons to 'play' with and bug her.

'oh.'

Allowing her eyes to travel up along the blade,they came to a hilt which was connected to a hand,still looking up she finally let her gaze stop on the face of a man she did not know at all.What was he doing in her room? and what was that funny costume he was wearing? The man glared down at her,his face revealing what was on his mind,he hated her...and thought she was nothing more then filth that should be removed from life...but who the hell was he and why was he looking at her like this!? As her mind caught up with what her eyes saw,she took special note of his uniform,blue and yellow with small stripes on his shoulders...Wait...that was a military uniform! Now she was feeling more scared then anything,she moved her head to look for her own weapons but was more confused as she saw she was on a beach...and not the one down by the river...this was a large untainted beach,the sound of the ocean roared behind her. Holly looked back at the man with the sword and smiled politely,forcing herself to stand though that may be more difficult as all this was far too strange for her to take in at the time. Maybe this man would tell her where she was,though if this was a dream it could be anywhere and she hoped it was not someplace like prison island from that movie she had watched last week.

'Don't try anything funny!'

The man barked as he grabbed Holly's wrist and pulled her to her feet roughly,it was apparent that he didn't care if he hurt her or not.She frowned and tried to pull away in a 'ouch that hurts' manner but the man's grip on her was tight and all she managed to do was gain him slapping shackles around both her wrists,this couldn't be a dream...at least not one of hers.

'I don't know where you came from,washed up from the sea no doubt,but I know where you,re going...to the dungeon'

He pulled on the shackles and a sharp pain ran through Holly's arms,she didn't care that she was being forced foreward but it was that this man was incredibly rude and she needed answers before she agreed to go anywhere so peacefully.

'Wait!'

The man stopped and looked at her with disgust and loathing,but he was not going to honor her request to wait,as far as he was concerned doing so would only end in his death.

'I'm not going to listen to the sorts of you,you only belong in one place'

'Wait,please,you don't understand'

'I understand plenty,now c'mon before my patience is warn out'

He growled,shifting his sword back into its sheath and grabbing the woman by the elbow to force her away from the beach and towards a city.A shiver ran down Holly's spine as her eyes scanned the city,she didn't know why but she didn't want to be there...something bad was within the city walls and it would probably mean her death if she went there. Unfortunatly her situation didn't leave her with that option.

'This is unfair! let me go!'

'Unfair...You want this to be fair? FINE...'

The man growled as he changed his course only slightly to head towards a more fortress looking building in the distance then the small path towards the city center they had been on,again Holly shivered,there was death everywhere...pain eminating from the place she was now being led towards.

'Lord Beckett will deal with you himself...now how unfair is that'


	3. Chapter 2

Being dragged down a street,Holly tried her best to not let those watching and whispering under their breaths to their friends as she passed. Was she a criminal? What was her crime? She didn't remember and she wished that she did,the man leading her down the streets was no help and she had a feeling that this Beckett man would be just as helpful. She had been lost in thought for a while now,trying to remember what had happened before she woke up but found that it was a wave of crushing black nothingness. This was frusterating more then anything,she found that she no longer cared where she was but why she couldn't remember anything past the beach...well she remembered her friends,Amber and Erin...but where were they? Where they stuck here in the same position as she? Or had they managed to avoid being dragged to an uncertain fate? She honestly hoped so,for whatever her fate was,she didn't wish it upon even her enemies...the not knowing was killing her inside.

As they neared the complex she saw that there were more men in blue walking around,they all looked at her the same as the people back within the city,like she was scum worse then that.Narrowing her eyes,Holly still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew who these men were,well who they worked for or what military faction they could be part of.

'Hurry up'

the man growled as he pushed her,ignoring the yelp of pain from Holly,she hated this man and had she had anything she would have knocked the man out and fled but she guessed that it was too late now. If she tried that now,the other men would probably not even think before shooting her. Sighing inwardly,the best thing she could do now is meet this lord Beckett, she was being led to and hope he was a reasonable man who would listen to her. Maybe it was all just some horrible mix-up,it had to be,she hoped...

'Hault,what are you doing?'

'This filth wants to meet with Lord Beckett'

Two guards infront of the large doors leaned around Holly's captor and frowned deeply at her,though for half a second it looked as if they might say something along the lines that they reconized her,the glint in their eyes was that of reconition..That could be a bad thing though,she didn't even know what kind of trouble she was in,but if they knew her...then it must have bene something really bad that she got her self into.

'A moment'

One of the guards slipped into the room,lightly closing the door behind him. This was making Holly even more nervous,murmering from the otherside of the door made it sound like her being there was more of an annoyance then what her captor had hoped. Moments later guard returned and nodded to the man to let him know that it was alright for them to enter,this as it! Holly bowed her head,bit her lip and took a deep breath as she followed her captor into the room where her fate would be chosen.

'Lord Beckett,Sorry to interrupt but this Filth insisted to be brought to you'

as he said the word 'Filth',he shoved Holly forward and she nearly tripped over the force of the shove,growling she glared over her shoulder but quickly turned back to face the man she hoped would help her.

The man called 'Beckett' stood infront of a large tapestry map,he wore a uniform similar to the other men she had had the 'pleasure' of being in the company of.

'You!?'

He spat,genuinly shocked to see this woman standing before him..alive...He quickly hid his surprise and waltzed up to the pair now before him,glaring deeply into Holly's eyes.

'Unchain her and leave us be...I want a word with our...guest'

Holly was too busy trying to understand what was going on to feel the shackles fall away from her wrists,now that she was face to face with this man she felt sick to her stomach,he gave her the impression that she was about to die.Those who had been in the room,including the man who had captured Holly all reluctantedly did as ordered,leaving the woman and Beckett to converse in private. She didn't like this at all but at least she could be heard without being interrupted...or so she hoped.

'Thank you...Now Maybe I can...'

She was cut off as she found herself now staring down the barrel of a gun, not like waking up to find a sword pointed in her face was bad enough,now there was a gun in her face,how annoying was this.

'What are 'you' doing here?'

"I...what...I don't know'

Holly was both confused and really worried,apparently Beckett knew her? But the fact he was holding her at gun point,proved that it was not on good terms that they knew each other,she really wished that she could remember.

'You should be dead'

'Excuse me!?'

What the hell was going on here? She was sappoused to be dead? Impossible...wasn't it?

'I shot you-with THIS very gun!'

'what?'

'I saw the light fade from your eyes,You were dead,I made sure of that...'

If he had killed her,then what was she doing here alive,he had every right to be confused...but she was even more confused...how could she come back from the dead? that was...maybe she was a zombie! Shaking her head she let the man continue on...

'Never mind that...I'll just kill you again'

Beckett looked up at the woman again,cocking the gun and preparing to shoot her there. Holly gasped and took several steps back,though she had expected this,she hadn't expected it given the sudden turn of events. The man smirked slightly,apparently finding the way the woman reacted amusing and a little curious,he lowered his hand holding the pistol a little and looked at her like he was reading a very interesting book.Holly wished that he would stop,she hated it when people looked at her like that,especially men...especially men she didn't know but apparently knew her.

'On second thought...perhaps a night locked in a cell will jar the memory of how you escaped death...'

He had barely finished his sentence when the door flew open again and the two guards entered,each grabbing an arm of Holly and leading her out of the room before she could try to escape.

'Wait...'

The guards paused and turned slightly so that Holly half faced Beckett,he approached slowly,the gun he had on her now tucked away back in its holster.

'Make sure she can't escape...shackle her to the wall if you must'

'Of course Lord Beckett'

Holly's eyes went wide, what? shackled to a wall? What kind of sick twisted man was this Lord Beckett? She was starting to hate him more and more,and she found the taste of hate was not one she cared for in her mouth. Beckett smirked at her and jerked his head to one side a little in a motion that told her that he had complete power over her fate and her as long as she was confined to the walls of this complex.Damn...she could not let him win,she would defy him until the very end...even if it killed her.


	4. Chapter 3

Part Three

In the dungeon The guards shoved Holly against a wall in an empty cell and before she had the chance to fight back was shackled to that wall,around her throat-wrists-and ankles,in a standing position just to make the torture that much worse. Chuckling amongst themselves they locked the cell door for good measure and walked away without another glance back to the woman they had just bound to the wall,forced to suffer until the Lord decided to spare her from the pain and misery...if he indeed planned on doing that at all. At the current moment,Holly was certain he would let her die where she stood and not give a care not to give her bones a proper burial either.

'I hate this place'

She muttered under her breath darkly,her eyes narrowed into small slits as she glared out of the bars infront of her and felt the anger seething from her,she hated feeling this way but felt she rightly deserved to given that she was given no explinantion of what was going on nor why.

'Looks like Lord Beckett has 'big' plans for you'

Unable to move her head to look to her left,Holly had to do her best to side glance to the cell beside her-there pressed against the bars were two friendly faces she DID know.

'Amber! Erin!'

She gasped,half surprised and half relieved, more glad that she no longer was alone and hoping that perhaps they had more of an idea of what was going on then she did.

'What...'

'I don't know what you've done this time,Holly,but you better not think we're going to fix it'

Amber teased though her face remained as serious as always, and as always she seemed to be cooping with this better then the others but Holly knew better, she knew that Amber was only acting like she was fine for the sake of the others around her. Trying to hang her head and only managing to have the shackle pinch her throat,the woman bound to the wall let out a loud growling sigh and turned her gaze foreward again, it didn'd sound like her friends knew any more then she did about any of this weirdness.

'How's this MY fault?'

'Do you really want me to answer that?'

'No'

'Then don't ask'

Silence fell between the two as they let the arguement end mentally,the only noise eminating from around them was the soft sound of snoring somewhere in a cell or two away, apparently there was more then just them there but in the dark they couldn't see who. Holly growled again and eyed up her friends,Erin was being oddly quiet but it was probably due to not taking well to any of this at all. She looked pale and rather sickly looking,not like her normal assert self,had the situation been any different,Holly may have had tried comforting her but right now she just wanted to get away from this place and to hurt the man doing this to her and her friends.

'So how did the pair of you end up here?'

Holly asked finally,deciding that conversation was better then dwelling on the silence and unjustness that they had been imprissioned.

'Our gracious host,Lord Beckett found me and tossed me in here personally, something about riff raff, I don't know I was trying not to ...but oddly enough Erin was already in here when I got here'

'I told you I woke up and I was in this cell'

She replied defensively,why was she acting like that? Did she have something she didn't want to tell the other two? Holly slowly did her best to nod and hummed. Though she didn't have much time to debate the matter as an older man suddenly appeared at the cell holding Amber and Erin,he looked troubled and like his mind was a million miles away.

'Ladies,please forgive me. I would never have allowed this to happen. Beckett seems to just be in a fowl mood'

As he spoke he only would look at the pair in the cell,making it obviously clear that he was avoiding looking at Holly or in her direction at all.

'You are free to go'

opening the door,he stood to one side as to allow the two woman to exit. Erin lept to her feet and was all too glad to get out of the small cell,giving the older man a polite smile and nod she didn't wait for Amber who was more reluctant to even get up and move.

'What about her'

Amber asked bluntly as she slowly climbed to her feet,she too was avoiding looking at Holly but it was due to glaring at this man, to her all the men involved were the same and just because this one was freeing them didn't mean that he was any different from the one who had imprissioned them to start. The man shook his head and finally looked over to the woman against the wall, he did look upset to see her,though it was a different way then Beckett had,it was almost a piting look he had in his eyes.

'There is nothing I can do for her. Even if she hadn't cheated death and washed ashore here once more. She is still a pirate and even I would have had her brought here'

Amber and Erin shot strange glances to each other,then to Holly, who was no longer paying any attention to anyone in the dungeon. Instead her attention was tightly focused on a black spider which decided to walk along her,seeing that the wall was cold and this strange object was much warmer and more interesting then the bricks it had been travelling n before this.

'You two must leave,I hate to tell you this,but there is nothing you can do for your friend now, she has chosen her fate'

He looked sad as he spoke this,but quickly ushered Amber and Erin away before either woman could protest or stall him any longer, whiether he was doing this because he was told or without Beckett knowing was not certain but it didn't seem to matter either way. Amber knew that any more arguing and she would probably be thrown back in that cell and she couldn't help Holly if she too was locked away, she knew that Erin would be of no use and just get in the way -and as they followed the old man she was devising a way to both ditch Erin and free Holly.


End file.
